


The World is gone back from hell

by NoobStoryteller



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobStoryteller/pseuds/NoobStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's on her own now. She's trying to deal with it but it isn't as easy as she thought it would be.<br/>It's my first story I ever wrote but I hope you'll like it. English isn't my mother tongue so some (even major) mistakes can occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

[Outside of the Cafe where Lionel has his lunch]

It's kinda chilly today. At least I have a good reason to wear this stupid jacket of Root. I always thought being sentimental is for naive and stupid people and I still do but THIS stupid jacket is the only thing that I have of Root that I can keep by my side. It's almost like she wasn't gone at all. I know it's stupid but fuck it. It's useful so this sentimental thing isn't the main reason I'm wearing it.  
I'm glad Lionel is back on legs again. He did a good job with this Samaritan thing, considering his late joining in to the party. He deserves a good vacation, big pale of junk food and coffee refills. I just wish he hadn't lost his partner but John died like he always wanted - on duty, serving in the name of the good cause. He did exactly that.  
It's weird. For almost two years I've been chasing the bad guys and helping the innocent with a badly socially skilled ex-military, eccentric genius billionaire and one sometimes crazy and reckless as fuck but also genius hacker who happened to know me better and understand me better than anybody ever have. And now I'm alone. Sure - I have Bear and I'm sure glad I have him.  
His the only reason I stuck so long with that pathetic bunch of nerds. At least he was, before they became my friends.  
Yeah, Lionel. You asked a good question. What I'm up to? I've no job, no identity. What if I ca...  
[Phone booth] DING DING DING

What the ...? No, it can't be... The machine is gone, is she? 

PICKS UP THE PHONE

"TANGO ALPHA ..."

Holly shit! She's done it! She's up and running again. I can't believe it. So I'm not jobless anymore it seems. I can make it. I've seen Harold doing this nerd stuff of his, it can't be hard, right? Right...  
I sure would use some of Harold's help. I know he's alive. I don't know where he is but I'm very good at finding people so it's not a problem for me if I wanted to find him. But I don't want to. He deserves his happy ending. He deserves to live in the world where his doings don't follow him around everywhere he goes. I leave him be.

 

[Subway]

It's exactly like we left it. Monitors are blinking, everything seems normal. The only thing that misses is Finch and Root hitting those keyboard-keys. This sound always has driven me nuts. Who would have thought I would miss it someday. I guess nobody knows what and when so simple things should be appreciated. OK. It's time to get to work. Bear's found his old place. At least he knows what to do now. Let's see this number...

 

[After 6 hours. In front of Shaw's apartment]

Was it just one number? Shit, it felt like I had an army of idiots to protect. It's really harder than I thought to do everything on your own. At least I'm sure he won't get in trouble any time soon. Even if not because of his almost dying back there if it wasn't for me then at least my comment that if he ever again try to steal money from mob I will find him and kill him personally would do the trick I think. And I wasn't joking. I'm putting my ass in danger to save him, the least he can do is to stay away from trouble. I need a long hot shower. But first - I have to feed Bear. I have a dog now...

 

[goes up the staircase]

Weird... I'm pretty sure I closed the door when I left. I guess this shower will have to wait until I kill the idiot that was stupid enough to break in to my apartment.

[opens the door slowly]

It's dark but even now I can see everything is in place. Nothing's been touched.  
Gottya!

[pins the intruder to the wall]

[Shaw] "What the hell are you doing in my apartment!"

I clench my teeth so hard that it almost hurts.  
[The voice]"Hey sweetie. I thought we were in that phase of relationship where we give each other keys to our apartments. I guess I skipped this actual handing the keys thing"

It can't be! No, no, no... Am I going crazy? Fuck no! I know it's not a simulation! So it means she was alive all this time. All this FUCINKG time!!!  
I pin her harder to the wall. She felt it... Good.

[Shaw]"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just punch you in the face right now"

[Root]"I see you didn't like the surprise"

[Shaw]"You think it's fucking funny? You know me Root so you know that I never joke when it comes to killing person that annoys me"

Now I see real fear in her eyes. And it's reasonable. Because I'm really trying not to kill her at the spot. I feel overwhelming anger and need of smashing something, relief that she's alive and sound of her voice makes me want to kiss her. All at once. If Samaritan didn't make me crazy, this woman makes the job done pretty well.  
I let her go.  
She breaths deeply a few times. And speaks. At first I can't hear a word she say. I'm just listening to her voice, but than I heard what she said.

[Shaw]"You did what!!??"

[Root]"Honey. I know it sounds pretty shitty but it was the only way to save us AND the machine. I'm sorry that John didn't make it"

[Shaw]"So you risked your life by almost bleeding out, took some goddamned drug, tricked Lionel AND us and ran away from the hospitals morgue ?! Sorry Root but even in these circumstances it sounds more like a pale of crap than an explanation! How did you even do that?"

[Root]"The machine told me a few hours before we left the safe house that she's made a lot of simulations and in every but one we all die. She said that we have the best chances if Samaritan would think I'm dead. And baby it broke my heart to leave you this way... But I had to do this. I couldn't stand the thought that you would die. I had to do something. So I went with the machines plan. "   
Tears are running down her face right now. Ugh, how I would like to punch that face. And kiss it. Or both at the same time...

[Root]"The last thing I remember is being in ambulance. I took the drug there. Next thing I know I lay in the freezer, I hear voices, one of them was Lionels. I act as if I was dead. Lionel isn't stupid and I thought it won't work but the machine changed the schedule of the morgue guy and he was in a hurry. Lionel had not a lot of time so he just took a look for a second to identify me and was gone. Few minutes later I knocked the morgue guy out, took his card and car keys and ran away."

I hand her a glass of whiskey. She takes it.

[Root]"Thanks sweetie. So... I was in a pretty bad shape but I helped a corrupt surgeon few month earlier so he was to help me now. He saved my live, 'cause sure this bastard who shoot me got me in a good spot."

She's silent for a moment. It's getting uncomfortable. I don't know what to think. I'm sure there's more to the story. But for now I'm starting to relax a little.

[Shaw]"I killed the son of a bitch" I state coldly.

She just looks at me. I see she has mixed feelings about this but mostly she's glad I did it. I'm sure she would do the same if it was me that died. She continues.

[Root]"The machine gave me a good hidden spot. I could only help a little. Mostly through telephones and computer. But I did shoot the guys who was trying to kill John and Lionel. I posed as a hired assassin. The machine told me to not do that, that would destroy the plan, but I couldn't just sit and watch them die. I had to do something." 

She takes a sip of her drink. It's obviously what she needed. After those few sips she seems more relaxed.

[Root]"I spoofed the signals of Samaritans agents, gave them false data and coordinates. They were going in circles. It gave Harold and John time to do their job. Unfortunately they found them eventually. I wasn't sure who is going to be alive after all of this. Only thing I could do was to keep one of them save. I couldn't save them both..."

[Shaw]"And the grave?"

[Root]"Oh, that. The machine put another unidentified body in my place. They did search for the implant and they found one but it was a disabled one."

I have to admit it. I hate being fooled. And even if it was for a good cause it's still fooling someone. But I'm pushing this thought aside. For now...

[Shaw]"Let me check it"  
I check her wound. The dressings have to be changed but it looks pretty good, almost professional but I would do it better. Shame I couldn't because I was being tricked at the time when she almost died...   
I see her half smirk and I know what's about to come... Ugh

[Root]"You know, you could kiss it better"

[Shaw]"Really, Root? What would make you think I would like to have sex with you when the only thing I want to do right now is to strangle you"

[Root]"Hmm, I love it when you talk dirty"

Un - fucking - believable. She's even more shameless than I remembered. And she knows she's getting to me. But I won't give her that satisfaction. Not right now at least. I just get up and start to undress.

[Shaw]"Feed Bear. Don't touch my things and don't talk. I need a shower."

After a shower we eat the sandwiches from Park's Deli that Root brought with her. Why does everybody think they can buy me with that stuff? This delicious stuff... Uh. I don't care if it's a bribe. I'll eat it and think later. We sit in silence. But it's not uncomfortable anymore. It's like before this whole 'being dead' thing happened. We just sit in peace watch the city lights and scratch Bear behind the ears. He's got a good life. Scratching AND food scraps. I could be a dog. If I wasn't a trained killer. I get up.

[Shaw]"Here's pillow for you. You can sleep over there. And don't even think about coming near me. You just came back from dead. It would be shame if I'd kill you so fast."

I know it's rough but it was my way of saying that it's to soon for 'normality' and she has to wait. Of course those threats weren't lies. I could do that. She knows what I really meant and she knows better than try to ignore my threats.   
How is it possible that we know each other so well? No words needed, we communicate without any words. It's comforting and unsettling at once. I will never understand how two so wicked persons found each other, and not just didn't kill each other but felt something for each other. I don't know what I feel for her. Maybe in the dictionary of a normal person this bundle of feelings that I have would be called 'love'. I don't know. And I leave it for now. Maybe we have survived the AI apocalypse but we still have much work to do. I need to go to sleep right now.

[6 a.m. Shaws apartment]

I can smell coffee. And eggs. And I can feel something wet on my face. Wet and cold... Bear...  
I get up. I haven't slept much but it's enough to keep me going. I see that Root took over my 'kitchen'. Funny, but I never used it as such. My fridge was my armory. If I had unexpected guests I would give them whiskey to drink and a grenade to eat. But fortunately I have no guests.  
Root sees that I'm awake. She smiles with that smile of hers. I think she smiles like that only when she sees me. At least that's what John said. I like that smile. I kinda smile back. Kinda.

[Root]"Good morning sweetie. I figured I could make you breakfast but you make it not easy for a girl to have her chance to impress you. I had to improvise. In your kitchen you can't even cook water."  
I see she used an old gas tank I've long forgot about. Good. I don't know why I keep this stuff. But you never know when they could come in handy, I guess.

[Shaw]"Good morning Root. I see it feels already like home to you"  
[Root]"Wherever you are it feels like home for me, darling"  
This time I really smile. She's unbeatable. And I think I missed it. I think that maybe she tricked me but I'm glad she's okay. We can fight together. We and Bear.

I watch her eat. I thought I would never see her again. And now she's here. Root's voice that the machine took was almost comforting but after those good feelings the bad feelings were coming. The thoughts that she's dead and she'll never come back. That it's not Root, it's just the machine acting in 90 something percent like Root. I wonder...

[Shaw]"This massage, the one the machine gave me from you. Was it you? Speaking, I mean"

[Root]"Yes."

She says nothing more but I see she want to say something.

[Shaw]"Thank you"

[Root]"For what sweetie?"

[Shaw]"Just... thank you"

[Root]"Sameen... I really meant it when I said that I feel like I belong. I can take everything that is come to pass as long as I'm with you. You know that right?" Her voice is uncertain in that last sentence.   
I look her straight in the eyes, for few seconds. I want her to see what I can't name, what I can't say. Damn, not even I know what I feel, but I know she can read me like an open book so I hope that even if I don't understand this fucked up book, she does. I see tears welled up in her eyes. I don't want her to cry anymore.

[Shaw]"I know, Root. I'm here."   
I take her hand and we sit like that for few moments. Then she cheers up suddenly.

[Root]"I think it's time to walk our dog. Bear, come here boy" She goes to the door.  
I say after her  
[Shaw]"OUR dog?"

 

[Subway]

So here we are. Nothing out of the ordinary but this time the team machine consist only of two persons. Yet. Root is getting this place ready for her nerd things and I collect all the guns we have in the lockers. They must be cleaned, smeared and ready for action. My bones and muscles are aching for some action as well as my hot head. I think Root has the same attitude. She won't say but I know she wants to make it worth the sacrifice that's John made. I just must keep her on the ground or else she would do something stupid and get herself killed. The seconds are like hours when you wait for the number. Sometimes I wished they wouldn't come. Sometimes they kept coming and coming. But this time. This time I'm ready for the fight like never before.

DING DING DING

We both look at each other than at the phone and run to it at the same moment. She picks it up.  
A new number. Root notes the number and runs to the computer. I go slowly towards her. I know she will have some data on this number before I get to the desk. And she has. But her face isn't so cheerful anymore. I look at the monitor. We have a number of a Decima's engineer. Since Samaritan has fallen, Decima's employees are being hunted like cattle by the government agencies. It's such an irony that the only people able to help them are the 'acolytes of the machine'. Guys name is Steven Michnicky. He studied on MIT and has got his degree in artificial intelligence. Figures... He was helping by the Samaritans net of servers. According to his files his extremely good at what his doing. At least Root seems impressed. Now I'm so hungry for action that I don't even care that he's a Decimas ex-emloyee. I just want to shoot something. Or someone. But only in the knee...  
Root found his latest location and I go to the door to walk out. She looks at me.

Root]"Be careful. Remember that someone cares for you. Don't get crazy up there."

[Shaw]"You too. And I won't."

 

This is the part of the job that I least like. Sitting in the car, watching for hours like nothing happens. I drink my third coffee today and eat some spicy chips. I should drink less coffee.

[Root#earphone]"Hey sweetie, how's our new number. Got any news?"

[Shaw]"Only that his a really boring guy who don't know how to properly park his car"

[Root#earphone]"I'm glad you're having fun, Sameen. I did some digging and I found something interesting"

[Shaw]"Yeah? Is it even possible with this guy?"

[Root#earphone]"Yeah, it's a week full of surprises I guess. I think is not any agency that is threat to him. It's his ex-s new boyfriend. Steven is married but his planning on getting divorce as soon as possible. As you know Decimas employees have been given great insurance. They have it even now. If he dies right now his still-wife gets all of it. They have no children. Her new boyfriend is a criminal with connections. I think they plan to kill him. But it's only an assumption. It could be possible that the both threats are true, one of them or even none."

[Shaw]"Yeah, now everything is so clear."

[Root#earphone]"I know you can handle it, sweetie. Care to join me for dinner tonight? We could eat at your place. But I get something to go. Cooking at your place isn't so easy"

[Shaw]"I'm always up for the food and when it comes to choosing places we have not much of a choice. You HAVE no place."

[Root#earphone]"Sure I do. I just choose the pronoun 'your' to not make you feel uncomfortable. If you want I can say 'our' place. We DO have a dog together"

[Shaw]"Ughr... Alright. Enough. We can eat at MY place. Just stop talking"

[Root#earphone]"There's only one moment when I wouldn't talk but it would require your participation and your active part taking, Sameen"

[Shaw]"Root, you wouldn't be talking but you wouldn't be quiet either."

[Root#earphone]"And that's the promise I hope you will keep. Goodbye, Sameen"

I smirk at that and let the smug come to my face.  
I remember the first time we've meet. She zip-tied me to the chair. To be honest I could free my self the second she turned away but I was curious about her, about what's going to happen. Sure I wouldn't let her burn me... much but this excitement was amazing. What I saw in her eyes that day told me that I found someone interesting enough for me to chase her, catch her and then... I had no plan to be honest. But I would never suspect I would be zip-tied to her with something so foreign for me as feelings. Positive or negative. Sure what I feel isn't so strong as it should be. I don't feel butterflies in stomach and this kind of typical stuff. Should I feel something in my stomach? 'Cause I'm pretty sure only thing I can feel in my stomach is hunger. This... relationship isn't normal because of the circumstances but my personality disorder isn't helping either.

Oh, there's something going on with our guy. I see he's meeting his lawyer in the restaurant.  
But I think we might have the first answer to the question who's the threat and it's the worst.  
I see two man observing my number and they aren't there to keep him company. They're definitely criminals. On the other side of the street I see a car with government plates and another two, this time obviously agents, man sitting inside. Great...

 

[inside of the restaurant]

I sit by the bar, near our number and try to synchronize our phones. Just a second...aaaaand done. Let's listen what they have to say  
[Steven]"But it will be ready in a week, yes?"  
[Lawyer]"Steven, don't worry. Everything is under control. I've got this. I just need to collect some papers and we're ready to go to court."  
[Steven]"Sorry, Michael. I just have a really bad week. Not mentioning my bitch of a wife. Hopefully soon ex-wife."  
[Lawyer]"I'm pretty sure it'll be over soon. I hope our meeting tomorrow still stands?"  
[Steven]"Uh, yes, of course. 12 a.m., wasn't it? I'll be there"  
[Lawyer]"Okay. So see you tomorrow and get some rest. You look terrible, Steve."  
[Steven]"Thanks Mike. I sure need it. Good bye"  
[Lawyer]"Bye"  
Steven is planning to leave, so as I. I need to find out if the number has any idea of the danger he's got in to. He's got a bad week, he says. I think it can get even worse. I look through his phone. I think his headed to the job interview. Good. I'll go check his apartment. Maybe I'll find something worth my time.

 

[At Steven's apartment]

Boring, boring. This is boring too. Ugh... what a boring man. The biggest secret he has is a bottle of Viagra in his night stands shelf. No wonder she wants to leave him. I always thought men were boring. They are fun just for one night. It was always a clean business. You get what you want, they get what they want. Nice and easy. But after a while they want to talk. Boooorrrriiiinnnngg...  
The last man that I wanted to have something to do with was... Uh, what was his name. Tim? Ted?...  
Tho..mas? Yes, Thomas. The thing that caught my eye was his nice formed ass and pretty face. But after a few moments with him I knew he was like every other man. Boring. Sure, he knew how to hit on women. He did it a lot I guess. But aside of his appearance there was nothing worth any of my time. I hoped that at least I could have a night of a good sex but he was so concentrated on his next score that he missed the fun part of the night. Luckily Root didn't. And we had some fun that night...  
Oookay, concentrate, Shaw. We have bills from his dentist, some fliers. Oh, that's really not nice. He threw away a bill form his mechanic. He's got a bad week indeed...  
But aside of a bad luck I would say he's clean. I wonder... Do so boring people even exist? Maybe his leading a double life? Nah... I saw him. I can smell that kind of people for a mile. He's not the one.  
I better go back to the subway before someone comes back here. Maybe Root knows something more.

[on the way out]DIALS ROOTS NUMBER

[Root#earphone]"Ugh... Oh... Ah.."  
[Shaw]"Yyy... Root?"  
[Root#earphone]"Ugh... Oh hey baby"  
[Shaw]"Root?... What are you doing?"  
[Root#earphone]"Uhm... I'm trying to move a body weighting 400 pounds. And you?"  
[Shaw]"What? Why? What happened?"  
[Root#earphone]"The machine wanted me to steal some truck. I knocked the driver out but I didn't think he would be so uncooperative by moving aside. Ugh..."  
[Shaw]"Okay. What's in the truck?"  
[Root#earphone]"I don't know. She hasn't told me yet"  
[Shaw]"I will never understand this relationship of yours"  
[Root#earphone]"Can I hear jealousy in your voice, Sam? Don't be. I love you both"  
[Shaw]"I'm not jealous. It would be nice to know the reason you go risk your life, that's all."  
[Root#earphone]"I trust her judgment. She has a good reason to send me to steal this truck. I've got to go, Sameen. We'll see each other in the subway. See you soon..."

[Subway]

When I got back to the subway there was no sign of Root. I assumed she will need some more time with the truck so I walked Bear and feed him. If someone would ask me who did I trust in my life most I would say Bear. Surprising? Pathetic? Maybe, but he's only following his gut and has no agendas. I trust Root in big degree but she's crazy some times. For the machine she would do a lot of crazy stuff. For example stealing a unknown truck with unknown content... The machine did a lot of good but I can't trust something that can't even digest.  
I see she has her old bed ready for the night. It surprised me. She wasn't sure if she's welcome at MY place. I guess I was cold enough that she's got that feeling. But what surprised me the most was that I never seen it as a possibility that she wouldn't stay. It was... natural. As if her presence was already a necessity. I guess I'm still looking for that assurance that she's really here.

She's going down the stairs. I'm eating a candy bar and drinking soda. So very healthy of me...

[Root]"Are you eating something near my computer?!"

[Shaw]"Why is that always such a big problem for you nerds? Fine. FINE. I go somewhere else."

[Root]"Honey, electricity and fluids don't come good together. As well as food."

[Shaw]"It went pretty well before you came along"  
She tilts her head and her eyebrows go high. It's her puppy look. Ugh... I hate it. She's so...so...sweet when she does that. I just make a grumpy face and get to do my things. Somewhere else.  
[Shaw]"So. What did you do with the truck?"

[Root]"The machine told me to stash it in a storage nearby. She said we'll need it soon"

[Shaw]"Do you trust the machine? I mean, it's not the machine we were working with a month ago. It's machine 2.0. Or is it 3.0 already? I'm lost with this electro-resurrection thing"

[Root]"I think I do. Yes, she's not at her best right now and she has a lot to learn but at the core she is the same as before. Thanks to Harold. And the old machine. Or at least I hope she is. I don't know if we can teach her morality like Harold did. It's not so simple. And it's far more dangerous than raising a child. You can quite easily fix bad behavior in a child but in a god...? I don't know if it's even possible. So let's hope she has everything she needs to be the good AI. Otherwise... we're screwed."

[Shaw]"You know, the government has closed the Northern Lights project and any of that kind. Maybe we don't need any AI at all."

[Root]"Yeah, it could be like before. But people don't change, Sameen. Would you really throw that chance away to save innocent lives? I don't think that all people are a bad code anymore, but I don't think they are good either. There are a lot of bad people, Sam. And we could stop them. I think I could take the chance with the machine even if it means another war with an evil AI. But I don't think it'll happen."

[Shaw]"Suit yourself. I just hope we won't end up dead."

I take the last bite of my candy bar. I tell her what I found out. We search his e-mail together. Nothing out of the ordinary. I think the guy has just a bad luck. We call it for the night with the work and settle that we'll see each other in an hour at my place.

[At Shaws apartment]

I've got Bear a fixed spot. He deserves to have his own things. I put something more comfortable on and take a bottle of beer. I should relax but I keep thinking about our new number. How's that, that some people get in trouble all the time? All they want to do is to live a simple life but there's always something in their way. I think about our paths. I've been always looking for excitement. Everywhere where some action was happening, I was there. All that happened has messed with my head pretty badly but you could say that I asked for it for a long time. Same with Root. We kinda deserved what we've got. But that guy? He's got just a bad luck. So the question is - does it really matter what you do or who you are? Does it really matter if you do 'good' or 'bad'? Some people believe in Karma. But I think is more like world is shooting with different things being blindfolded by the time. Your deeds won't influence the future. You can't change the past and you can't do much about the future. All you can do is to do what makes it possible to look yourself in the face in the mirror. To make 'today' bearable and 'tomorrow' possible. Root is the 'philosopher' in our team. Her vision of the world was always strange for me but the more time we spend together the more I think about all of this. She said that everything is just shapes. I've been thinking about that. If you analyze it you get to the point that everything is build of atoms, atoms of protons, neutrons and electrons, and these are build of quarks, and so on. You go deeper until you get to the smallest particles. It's all build of the same thing essentially. It's just masses of the same mater but in different shapes and amount of it. Everything around... just a river of shapes. All we can do is to ripple its surface a little but we don't matter. Not on a universe level. But we matter when it comes to our lives. We get what we get. Why not to make it a good, memorable ride?   
Sound of opening door takes me out of my mussing. It's Root. Bear runs with excitement to the door and welcomes her like he hasn't seen her for ages. I feel like I haven't seen her for ages. All that thinking only made me feel small and... scared, I think? When you know that you have nothing to say? It's good to have someone to keep you on the ground. Someone to care for. It takes your mind off of these stupid existential bull crap. I smell something good. I think I will enjoy my human nature for now. It's what makes this whole thing worth it.

[Shaw]"Hey, I see you're punctual"

[Root]"I didn't want you to starve. Here. I've got you extra spicy. I wouldn't be able to eat it but I think you'll like it."

[Shaw]"Thanks"

[Root]"Got one for me?" She's pointing at my half full beer.

[Shaw]"Yeah, I left some near the fridge."

She's taking one for herself and settles by my side on the couch. I smell her perfumes and feel the heat of her body. She's here.

[Root]"So... What do you think, how long will it take us with this number?"

[Shaw]"I don't know, but I've a feeling it will end soon. Maybe even tomorrow."

[Root]"I've been trying to get some information on the numbers wife. All that I've got wasn't suspicious but she uses an encrypting software for some massages. It will take a little longer to get them but I will. I guess she learned something from her new boyfriend already."

We stay silent for a while. I see in the corner of my eye that she's watching me.

[Shaw]"What?"

[Root]"Is everything okay?"

[Shaw]"I think so. A lot happened lately. I guess I'm tired."

[Root]"Yeah, I think we all need some rest. If you want we can call it for the night. I guess I can go back to the subway and we'll see each other tomorrow." 

I turn my head towards her.

[Shaw]"You want to go?"

[Root]"No, but I don't know if you want me to stay here."

She's playing with her t-shirt right now with hanged head. I watch her and can't believe it's the same Root who can do so shameless comments every time she has a chance. I wait until she looks at me. I think she saw in my eyes what I've been seeing in my mind because I saw a sudden heat in her eyes. It happened so fast that I didn't even noticed when we've got off of the couch on to the floor fighting each other over control. No simulation can compare to the real feeling of her body trying to take control of me. Every kiss is sending a mind blowing sensation to my brain. It's like falling down but not hitting the ground in the last moment. She catches me every time. Biting, kissing, pinching each other and kissing some more. I could do it forever. But what makes me most excited are the sounds she makes when she can't control her self anymore. I could listen to it forever too. Everything is coming down to this one moment of her climax and I hear this beautiful sound coming out of her mouth. Fuck shapes, fuck numbers. All that matters is now in my arms and I will celebrate this moment as long as possible. And now I let her take control...

[Root]"Hmm... You've kept your promise"  
[Shaw]"I think I did."


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second chapter. I think it's better than the one before but it's hard to tell. I hope you'll enjoy it. Angst warning in this chapter for the more sensitive people.

I hear some buzzing noise... and muted voices... but I can't catch any exact word. It's just... noise.

Ugh... This headache it's killing me... 

What's going on... Where am I?

AAAHH... please just stop this!! Turn this sound off!!

Why can't I see a thing?!!

I have to get out of here!! Why can't I move?!

Straps?!! 

No! No! No!!! 

It wasn't a simulation!! 

No, please no...

SOMEONE IS TAKING THE VR HEAD SET OFF OF SHAW'S HEAD

[#1-Male]"I think we've got everything we need. It seems this new simulation has done the trick 'cause she's gave us what we wanted."

Wait... What?...

[Shaw]"Whe...Ekhm...Where am I?" 

Water, please...

[#2-Female]Lay still. It's almost over"

Why is everything so blurry? It can't be...

[#1-Male]"What should we do with her, Sir?"

[#3]"She's done her part.  
Eliminate. And all acolytes of the machine.  
The game will be over soon..."

The light is still blinding but I start to see more clearly. The woman - apparently a nurse - has a syringe.

Tranquilizer!!

No! No!!!

SHAW IS AGRESSIVLY THROWING ON THE BED

[Nurse]"Calm down. You just make things worse. There's nowhere to run, you freak so lay still!!"  
[Shaw]"No...no...Aghhh..."

 

NURSE IS INJECTING THE TRANQUILIZER  
SHAW'S BLACKING OUT

 

.................................

 

Water... water, please...

Ugh, this headache is killing me. I think I'll throw up... 

it's so dark... 

water...

THE HOOD IS AGRESSIVLY TAKEN OF OFF SHAWS HEAD. SHAW'S BLINDED BY THE LIGHTS

[1#Male]"I've heard you're a dangerous killer.  
Look at you now... so fragile and harmless. "

 

MAN'S SMIRKING IN SHAWS FACE

 

Ugh... what a terrible breath.

I'm getting a smirk on my face too...

[Shaw]"If you are planning to kill me...

do it now

'cause I won't take any second longer of breathing in your fault breath."

I seem to upset this asshole a little 'cause he's red like a Christmas candle.

[#1Male]"You bitch!! Don't worry, we'll have some fun before I kill you..."

[#2Male]"Get out of my way you idiot. 

The other man pushes the one with fault breath aside.

[#2Male]"The orders were clear. Kill and take care of the leftovers."

HE'S COMING FAST TOWARDS SHAW WITH GUN IN HIS HAND

HE'S POINTING AT HER HEAD

[#2Male]"Any last words?"

[Shaw]"Yeah...

 

FUCK YOU!"

 

BANG

 

[Shaw's apartment]

Ugh... I wake up with a start and sweat on my forehead. Fucking nightmares! Every fucking time... 

[Root]"Sweetie, is everything alright?"  
[Shaw]"Yeah, Root. Go to sleep"  
[Root]"Where are you going?"  
[Shaw]"I must pee. I'll be right back"

IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR

Fucking Samaritan! I can't even have a night of good sleep. I don't want Root to see me like this. She has her own shit to deal with. She's the one who's waken up in a freezer lately. Not me.

SHAW'S FLUSHING HER FACE WITH COLD WATER

I think I need some fresh air. All in all I wouldn't be having any more sleep this night.

Yeah. A nice walk. Bear would appreciate that.

[Shaw#whispering]"I'll take Bear for a walk. He's got to pee too. I'll be back soon."  
[Root#mumbling]"Okhay, buth be careful..."

[In front of Shaw's building]

It's 3 a.m..  
In New York.  
Even if I'd be really careful I would find trouble on those streets.

 

Who would have thought this torture the Samaritan had me through would follow me for so long. The nightmares aren't so frequent as before but every now and then I've got those.

This time at least after waking up I knew it was a nightmare. Root was by my side. It was enough to know it was just a dream. She was there. Alive.

Someone is crossing my way. Oh... It's going to be fun.

[#Thug1]"Well, well, well. Look what we have here.  
Hello there, sweet thing. Wanna play with us?"

There are two guys more. One uglier from the other. Oh... you don't even know how I want to play, boys...

[Shaw]"The last time a man called me a 'sweet thing' was the last time I broke somebody's nose"

They burst in laugh.

[#Thug1]"Well, look at that. A feisty one. Good. I like that kind of women..."

He licks his lips. Ugh.. disgusting.

At this moment it's like a pack of candy's to me. I love that kind of action. I can kick some asses but I don't need to feel bad about it. It IS a self defense, am I right?

It's my kind of game of chess but there is almost always just one player - ME. 

I plan three or even four moves ahead.

[#1] The, obviously, leader of the group will be trying to grab me. I take his arm and pull towards me. I reap his arm out of the joint. He won't be able to use this arm for weeks properly.

[#2] He's 'friends' are going to attack me. The bigger one seems more eager to fight, he'll come first. He favors his right leg so I take it first. I kick him in the shin and when he's down I punch him in the back of his head. That probably will knock him out.

[#3]The third guy will probably try to take me from behind. I kick him in balls (not ladylike, I know) and punch him with my elbow in the nose. That will probably break it. It's not the one who called me 'sweet thing' but in the heat of the fight you can't choose.

It took only 20 seconds to make those moves reality and few years of special forces training is paying off right now.

It happened exactly how I predicted.

Maybe if we won't count the fact that I had to kick the Big Guy in the head to knock him fully out before I went back home with my dog.

Bear had a little fun with the smaller one from the group while I was taking care of the two others.

I think we make a good team.

 

[In front of Shaw's apartment]

 

I know it's unconventional but I think it was exactly what I needed.

Some physical action. Some ass kicking.

God. Why do thugs always smell so bad? 

It's dawn already. What is it? 4, 5 a.m.? I think I'll just take a shower, put some food in Bears bowl and clean my guns. Everything to get me through the rest of the night..

 

[In front of 'Numbers' apartment]

It's 10 a.m. and I already feel the day is too long for me. I think the lack of sleep is getting back at me. I'm sitting in a car in front of Steven's apartment sipping a really bad coffee from a fast food. I don't see any suspicious cars or people. It seems he's not followed today. And that's suspicious in it self. But I just keep my eyes open. If something is going to happen, I'll see it. 

[Root#earphone]"Hey, baby. How's my favorite sociopath's been doing?"  
[Shaw]"Good morning Root. I've been better. Why are you calling?"  
[Root#earphone]"Why, won't you ask how's my day? Just peachy, honey. Thanks for asking"  
[Shaw]"Great, I'm glad. Now, do you have some news or you just try to irritate me?"

 

NUMBER'S COMING OUT OF THE BUILDING

 

[Root#earphone]"Actually I have some news. I could get a part of the messages of number's wife and I think you would use your fast legs to get your pretty ass to number's car before he gets in it. It's been rigged with explosives pretty bad."  
[Shaw]"What?! You really have to work on your timing"

I see that this idiot is going to open the door of his car.

Fuck...

I run as fast as I can.

He's stretching his arm to the handle of car's door.

I have just few feet to get to him. I can feel pain in my chest...

Stop you idiot!!!

He's turning the keys in the doors lock...

BOOM

I jump and knock him down at the last moment. Fuck!

I can't breath for a moment. This hit to the ground was pretty bad. This buzzing in my ears isn't helping either.

I've just lost one sense, but I have 4 more to go. One of the things they taught me when I was with NSA was to not panic.

Ever.

If you start to panic, you're already dead.

The first thing you have to do is to gather your resources and estimate your chances. So I look around to gather information.

My number lays by my side. He's probably screaming but fortunately I can't hear a thing. I don't see anyone who would be waiting to finish us off. I guess I was good enough they didn't even noticed I was observing them observing him. I get him by his shirt and drag him towards a side wall just in case someone would wait to finish the job on one of the rooftops. I still hear only buzzing. Not a nice feeling but I've been in worse places.  
I check for any wound on Steven's body. He's healthy. No damages. Good.

I think I can hear something now through this buzzing noise. 

[Shaw]"Steven, I'm here to help you. We have to get out of here"

I think I screamed, not talked but fuck it.

[Steven]"Aaa.. who are you.. what's going on? I didn't do anything!"

[Shaw]"I know YOU IDIOT but there are people who want you dead so either you come with me or you'll surely be dead within few hours."

I take my gun out and scan the area. It's just a habit.

He's wavering but gives up at the end. I think the gun in my hand helped him make the decision. I take him to my car. I take least frequent used roads in case we'd be followed. 

 

[On the way to the safe spot]

Ugh.. This movement makes me crazy. He's correcting his glasses all the time. It seems to be his nervous tick. He's lucky I'm not the same person I used to be 3 years ago. I would just have shoot him at the spot. Maybe I haven't changed that much...

No... I did to much to save this lousy glasses to kill him right now just because he annoys me.

[Shaw]"Steven, relax, will ya? I'll get you somewhere safe"  
[Steven]"How can I relax?! Someone's just tried to kill me and I'm in a car with some psycho who's maybe ready to kill me any minute"

Whoa, he surprised me. He doesn't even know how near to the truth he is...

[Shaw]"Listen, me and my friend are helping people like you. My friend will tell you everything when we get to the safety"

The word 'friend' sounds so weird in my mouth. I HAVE a friend.

I hope Root will take this looser off of my shoulders when we meet.

DIALS ROOTS NUMBER

Come on, Root, come on. Why aren't you picking up?

STILL ONLY DIAL TONE

Damn it, Root...

I only hope she didn't get in any trouble herself.

Hey, what the..?? Oh shit! There's a car on our left heading at us at full speed.  
There's no chance I can avoid the crash.

ROOT'S PICKING UP 

[Root#earphone]"Hey Sam. I was just intensively thinking about you. Where are y-

I'm so sorry Root...

 

THE CAR IS CRASHING IN THEIR CAR

[after unknown amount of time]

Ugh...

I think I'm still alive. At least this pain in my left side tells me I am.

Glass splinters everywhere. 

I'm still in the seat with seat belts buckled up.  
How long have I been out?  
Everything feels so strange and fuzzy...  
I hear foot steps on the glass. Someone is coming to finish us off. Shit..  
I need to get out of he- AAAaaa!  
Fuck that hurts. I...I think... I'm passing out.

 

SOMEONE GRABS SHAW. SHAW'S BLACKING OUT

 

[Few hours later]

 

I wake up but don't open my eyes. I'm so tired. It's so warm and cozy here. I'll just lay here for a while...

I feel something warm and soft under my hand. It's moving.  
I open my eyes a little to see what is it. It's Bear. Always looking out for me, hmm buddy?  
Wait, it means I must be in the Subway.  
How did I get here?  
Last thing I remember is the car, pain and the foot ste... oh shit. Steven!

SHAW'S TRYING TO GET UP RAPIDLY

Aaahh... Fuck. That hurts! Beautiful! Just perfect.

I see Root coming fast towards me

[Root]"Lay still, Sameen. You've been shaken pretty bad up there"  
[Shaw]"Yeah, I've just noticed"

I look at her face. It's obvious she's been crying a long time assuming on her red eyes and dark circles under them.

[Shaw]"Oh, you look like crap"

She's bursting with a small laugh through the tears

[Root]"I would say that about you too if it was ever possible with you"

[Shaw]"What happened?  
How did I get here?  
And where's Michnicky?"  
[Root]"You've been rammed off the street. I've heard a crash when I picked up a phone call from you and the line went off. I found your last position and get there as fast as I could. In the car was only you. No sign of Michnicky. I think whoever did that took him with them. There was no blood on his side of the seats so I think he survived the crash"

She's silent for a moment and looks at me with teary eyes

[Root]"I though I've lost you  
When I've got that call I started to going out of my mind  
And when I saw you in that car...  
I checked as far as I could if you didn't brake anything. You didn't but...  
I still wasn't sure if you'll ever wake up"

I look her in the eyes. It hits me now...

She was the only thing on my mind when I was thinking I could die...How it would hurt her...That she'll be alone...

When Samaritan tortured me, the only thing that brought my will to live back was her massage, the thought she didn't leave me there. She was still looking for me. She still needed me. She didn't forget... It gave me strength to keep fighting. 

It doesn't matter to me if I live or die. It never mattered. That's why I was so good at my work as an agent. I had nothing to lose, I wasn't even scared of dying like most of the agents were. I had no family, no friends...

Now I have Root...

The thought that she needs me keeps me going. Gives me a reason to try harder.  
In the agency they taught us that social connections are a weakens that we could use very easily against people.  
But they forgot that it can be a weapon as well. If you take a will to live from someone, you've already won. Until a person hasn't lost it - they dangerous as ever.

 

I feel some moisture on my eyes. I think I felt a tear coming down my left cheek.  
I cried only a few times in my life. Or shed a few tears to be exact.  
And two of these few times were connected to Root.

What has she done to me?

I feel her warm and soft hand on my cheek, she's wiping the tear from it away.  
She looks perplexed at the sight of me crying. It's scary for me too, Root.

She's bringing her face towards mine and we put our lips together. We kiss. But not like ever before. It's a soft warm kiss. Slow and gentle. Her lower lip is trembling a little while she puts it gently on my lip. I tilt my head to give her more space and my self the access to her soft, sweet mouth. Our tongues are dancing in slow motion. I trace a small circles on her upper lip with my tongue. I think I've heard a sharp breath intake coming into her mouth when I did that. I feel a little dizzy. I don't know if it's because of a probable concussion, if it's because I forgot to breath or because of this sensations. I think if my brain would get more of those I could go crazy.  
We break the kiss and put our foreheads together. I think she felt the same sensations as I did assuming on her fast breathing.

I move my head away from her's. I look down at my hands

[Shaw]"I think we could have fuck up with this number"  
[Root]"You don't know that. Maybe he's still alive. All we know is that somebody took him. We just need to find out who it was"  
[Shaw]"Yeah, I know. Shame I lost full mobility"  
She gets a smug smile on her face  
[Root]"As I recall the sore back isn't a problem for you when it comes to hot action"

I look at her with amazement. 

She's mentioning the time I helped this little Russian girl. I've been beaten up pretty hard on this mission before they've putted me in the trunk. Yeah, you could say I had a sore back after that.  
But it hasn't stopped me to rip the clothes off of Root's hot body the night after this mission...

I smirk at that and just shake my head

[Shaw]"Maybe, but I won't be able to take 10 armed man in my state. We need a good plan if we're going to save this loser."  
[Root]"Any ideas?"  
[Shaw]"Yeah, I think I have something. But I will need your help. We need you to do some nerd shit. Are you ready for some fun?"  
[Root]"I thought you'd never ask"


End file.
